


Don't Call Me Nymphadora!

by ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/pseuds/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters





	

Remus shuffled his feet on the welcome mat, his right hand hovering an inch away from the front door he knew hid the biggest enemy he had ever face… his potential father in law, if he got permission.

The door flew open, Andromeda Tonks standing on the other side of the portal, her face a perfectly calm mask revealing none of her emotions, “Please come in.”

The werewolf stepped across the threshold, eyes sweeping everywhere before landing on a standing Ted Tonks, who appeared just as calm as his wife, which made him very nervous.

Ted walked over with his hand outstretched, face not even twitching when the other shook it firmly, albeit a little sweaty. “How can we help you? Did we miss an Order meeting?”

Lupin shook his head, stuffing his shaky hands into his pockets. “No, sir. I’m here to ask you a question, if I’m not intruding.”

Andromeda came up behind her husband, both of them looking Remus up and down, faces of stone as their eyes roamed his visible scars and scruffy appearance.

“Ask away then, dear boy.”

Lupin shuffled his feet again, blushing a little before he took a deep breath and stood tall, staring Ted straight in the eye. “I’d like to ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage, sir.”

A slight twinkle appeared in Ted’s eye before it vanished just as quickly.

“And what makes you think you’re good enough for her?”

“I’m not, but I love her and she loves me too, even if I think it’s foolish to tie her to an old broken man such as myself.”

“You’re always on the run, how can we depend on you to care for our daughter and future grandchildren if you have nothing steady?”

“I’ve had several offers of places to live and jobs to work in, but I have turned them down so innocents are not injured around me.”

“Does that not include my daughter?!”

Remus smiled a little, relaxing ever so slightly “I would not consider Nymphadora a total innocent, she’s seen a lot of things as an Auror, and she can take care of herself just fine. I’ve seen it with my own eyes.”

Ted eyed Remus for the longest time, causing the suitor to fidget yet again.

Then suddenly smiles appeared on both parents’ faces, eradicating all tension in the room, Andromeda shuffling into the back of the house as the two men shook hands again.

“Good answers. My answer is yes.”

A happy sigh echoed from down the hall, preceding Nymphadora herself emerging from the shadows, followed closely by her still-smiling mother.

She took a flying leap at her almost-fiancé, hugging the breath out of him. Before she let him go, she whispered into his ear, “And don’t call me Nymphadora.”

Laughter echoed around the front room, picked up shortly by the three Tonks family members.

The war against Voldemort was ignored, pushed into the background by happiness and a lack of worries for at least just a moment.

It would all return soon enough.


End file.
